Changing
by JaspersTheBest
Summary: sorta like pride and prejudice on like manners and junk but idk its my first story so like helpful comments are graciously accepted.


Looking into the hand held mirror I noticed how dark the shadows benith my eyes were. I sat the silver hand mirror on the vanite and brushed my dark hair absent mindedly remebering that father wanted me in the parlor before the guest arrived. I got up and straitened out my blue gown. The deep blue shimmering as I opened the door and decended the stairs.

At the bottem I saw the guards were in a relaxed almost asleep stance. They noticced my arrival and quickly started to act like they were at attention but I stoped them.

"Please don't I won't say anything." They smiled and relaxed again. Walking on down the hall I encountered my older brother Daniel, his smirk turned into a smile as he bowed and I curtised. He grabed my hand and wraped it around his arm and we continued down the hall together. I also noted that behind his smile he was hiding something.

'' Oh go ahead and say what you have done this time, " I looked up and smiled at his laughing eyes.

"Dearest sister I have done nothing but gained some certain knowlege of a certain person coming tonight to the kighting and staying for dinner." He looked down at me and tisked at my dumfounded expression.

"Please don't act like your affections towards Lord Nicholas is a secret...Hey don't give me that look. Your not the only one to sit and dine with the maids." I blushed and looked down. I don't see how they got that out of one dance and a compliment here and there.

"Ha I knew it! You do have affections for Lord Nicholas!"

"Stop please! You are embarssing me and I do not have feelings for Lord Nicholas he's a good friend of mine."

"Oh thats what they all say." He said as we rounded the corner and unexpectenly collided with my father and Lord Nicholas. I swallowed and bowed low to my father then to Lord Nicholas, as did my brother.

"What do all of them say Prince Daniel?" I smiled at my father. Scilently joining me Lord Nicholas couldn't stop his shoulders from shacking with laughter.

"That the um grapes this year will um make wonderfull wine um father will you give me some advice on something? It is about the livestock..." They walked off forgetting about Lord Nicholas and me.

"Lady Penny I'm so surprised to see you again, I figured with your horse incappable of riding you right now you would be unable to attend any social gatherings." We chuckled at the memorie of our first unoffical meeting. It had been raining and my horse had sliped and hurt it's leg and I had despertly pleaded with his lead maid to help me. That was untill he walked in and helped me save my precious, Isabel.

"I was very young then and very inlove with that horse, still am, and very indept to you, but I am here for the sake of my mother she always attends but she fell ill and hasn't quite returned to her old self." He nodded thoughtfully and said " I am sorry for her illness and I hope she returns to her prime quickly. Since I am early would you agree to a walk about the gardens, I hear they are very beautiful this time of year." I blushed silghtly and shyly wraped my arm around his and we walked down to the gardens.

As we walked we talked, talked about animals and the land. That was one thing we had in commen our love for our land the beautiful country of Alston. I listened as he talked about his plans for his estate and he even asked my advice about if the king would find this admireable. I found I was enjoying his company so much I alowed him to escort me into the courtroom when the time came for the knighting of Lord Narsom and commaner Barns.

We stood beside each other as the king knighted them and as we claped I saw Daniel wink at me then disapear into the crowd. I smiled and wraped my arm around Lord Nicholas's and we walked up to congradulate the familys of both of the new knights.

"Lady Penny and Lord Nicholas how nice to see you!" We turned to find my fathers sister and her son. She eyed our arms and smiled slightly. I could see the gossip conversations beginning to form in her mind.

"Lady Marshall, how nice to see you how is Uncle?" I asked still beside Lord Nicholas.

"He's fine attending a few problems on the estate but should be able to join us tommorro." Her green eyes looked around the room as if looking for someone.

"Well my father will probly be looking for me so I must go find him." I curtised and Lord Nicholas bowed. We walked away and Lord Nicholas whispered to me." I could see the gossip formimg in her head just like you said." We laughed an he escorted me to the ballroom, were the evening was spent dancing, every one of my dances were danced wih him. I could see a bit of saddness behind his eyes when a certain waltz began to play.

"Whats the matter do you not like this song, we can stop dancing for a bit?" I asked and began to pull away, he allowed this and walked with me to the edge of the floor were some chairs were seated and we sat.

"It's memories that come with the song that's all." I could tell he was having some trouble saying the next part then I remembered that he had once been married and that his wife had died giving birth to his child who had died of an early birth. I looked down at my hands wanting to run away for being so uncaring. " We danced to this song when we meet and it brings back the-" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry for my stupidness Lord Nicholas I didn't think about it Im terribly sorry I must go I-" I was cut off by a male scream. The muisc and people stoped and turned towards the sound. Thats when I realised that my father was kneeling on the gound as though he couldn't get any air. I rushed though the crowd to get to him. But before I could get to him my brother stoped me before I could see that he was clutching a letter writen by my mothers maid announcing her death.

next week.

Watching Daniel pace was nerve wacking, his eyes darkined by thoughts. I looked down at the hankercheft i was clutching was Lord Nicholas's he had givin it to me when I had read the note in the hallway, which it had left me weak in the knees givin Lord Nicholas had to carry me to my room. He had stayed with me till I fell asleep and then I had awoken to find him gone. Saddend by this I had ran to my brother and his soothing words.

"Daniel please sit down" I pleaded and he complied by sitting down beside me and allowing me to place my head on his sholder.

"Dear sister what are we to do I am fearing we have lost our parents in one terrible week. I do not know what to do." His hand found mine and held it seeking comfort. I sobbed again remembering that my mother had died then my father had drawed a sword to his throat and killed himself.

"Shh dearest, I know this greif is something unbearable," His voice craked and I looked up and took in his looks. He had aged years it seemed only in a week. His green eyes so full of life now filled with tears, his bright blond hair so much like my mother's seemed dampend by his mood, I reached up and cupped his cheek, and finnailly he greived.

He crummbled into my shoulder and weeped. I knew he greived espeacialy for our mother. I weeped with him, and our country who weeped for their fallen king and queen. He finnally straitened and stood up claiming that he had compainy in the parlor. I sighed and let him go. It was the only father could, or used to get his mind off things, was to work and hard work usually yard work.

I sat down beside the window and began absentmindedly pulled my hair down and began brushing it. My door opened and reavealed my maid, Sue.

"My Lady, I have a letter for you." I turned and grabed the letter from her and she swiftly said" I'll bring you some tea." I nodded and opened the letter only when Sue was out and the door was firmly closed. I had reconised the writing immetely. Opening the seal I pulled out the letter.

_Lady Penny,_

_I write to you in hopes I could lighten your mood, even though that seemes impossible. My best friend and his wife, are having a ball. I know that this is a hard time to be out in public, but they said it would be in honor of your father and mother. They want us to remember how Queen Esa loved balls and how your father, King Ken loved to watch all the young, beautiful couples dance their hearts out. Please Lady Penny, I beg of you do not mourn them they are in a better place. I know this is hard to comprehend right now but it will get easier._

_I wrote this letter to also seek out your companly. I know how odd this seems but last week I found our walk in the garden quite pleasent and I would be honored if you came and visited my estate. My sister-in-law also wants to meet you and possibly be friends. She is quiet ill often and can not travel very often so she has very little friends. My brother has, like you, a love for horses. He often goes for rides in the mornings often waking up everybody by his racket, by falling over everything in his path and everything not in his way. _

_If you visit please bring your brother, I know his favor in hunting and the quail are abundent this year, so I plead do come and enjoy summer._

_ Your caring friend,_

_ Nicholas_

I chuckled at the ending and jumped at the sound of Sue walking into my room.

"I'm sorry miss. Do you need anything else?" She asked pouring me a cup of tea.

"Yes I do please find Pr- King Daniel for me please." she nodded and curtised then left.

When Daniel entered I noticed the sweat that had pooled and dried on his shirt. I looked down and began speaking.

"Lord Nicholas's freind is throwing a ball in honor of our parents and he wants us to come visit him at the estate he owns." I looked up shyly at my brother.

" Well do you want to go? If you do that is fine with me, as long as Sue goes and escourts you" He paused and I spoke up.

'' Brother he invited both of us please I have never been on a trip without you I won't go without you."

He smiled and squatted down to eye level." You will be fine, I know it and I have papers and endless piles of lists I have to finish. This is a wonderfull invitation go, have fun, here write to him you will be coming and you have to promise one thing." I smiled and nodded.

" You have to write to me the splenders of Great Lord Nicholas's Estate." I agreed to this and huged him. " And if you have any future plans of marrying please write" That earned a playfull push from me and we eurpted into laughter.

" So off to packing" He wisked me of to my room and left me to pack. I stilled my movements and waited till he was out of my parlor room. I sat down and worte a quick letter to Lord Nicholas to explain things. I sealed it and handed it to Sue. She helped me pack and then set off to send the letter.

I sat down infront of my vanity and brushed my hair again remembering how hollow his laughter had been and how sad his eyes had been even though he had smiled. She wished that my parents weren't dead, I wished alot of things but they probly would never come true.

chapter 2

Mounting Isabell I smiled down to my brother. He patted my leg and said "Please be carefull and no jumping, I want you and Isabell to go and come back in one peice," We laughed.


End file.
